1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices utilized to protect plants, more specifically to devices utilized to protect small trees from wildlife such as deer and the like, and more particularly to a wildlife repellant unit which utilizes a repulsive odor to repel wild animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past efforts at protecting plants from wild animals have included plant guards which utilize a form of net or foil or the like which is effective against attack by insects, but which allows the limbs of the plant to pass therethrough as necessary. Such plant guards have also included portions designed to be placed in the ground through which a root could pass, as well as portions designed to be above the ground to protect from rodents and deer and the like. Other such plant guards have included heat sinks to prevent overheating of the plant within the plant guard. While at least one of the plant guards, specifically U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,909, issued to Reese in 1983, teaches the use of a pesticide packet designed to make the plant untenable for certain pests, such pesticide packets do not bear any resemblance to the present invention. Other attempts to control wildlife have included chemical repellants sprayed on or around the plant or placed in a cloth bag which is then hung on the plant. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a wildlife repellant unit having the unique features of the present invention and which is as simple and easy to use and as effective as the present invention.